Une ex encombrante
by Camlapro
Summary: Ma version du 5x10 avant sa parution


**Une ex encombrante**

En cette matinée, Rick Castle était de bonne humeur. Il préparait le petit déjeuné en sifflotant gaiement. Sa muse qui venait de se lever, lui demanda d'où venait se surplus de joie.

« C- Surplus de joie ? Je suis juste heureux que tu vives ici quelques temps durant que ton appart' se fasse « gazer » et en plus Meredith s'occupe enfin un peu d'Alexis, elle l'a prise hier pour l'emmener en voyage-shopping à Paris. Tu aurais vu mon bébé, Kate. Elle était heureuse de faire quelque chose avec sa mère pour une fois ! »

Mais voilà, leur bonheur fut de courte durée. L'écrivain reçu un appel de son ex femme lui expliquant qu'Alexis venait de tomber malade et qu'elle la ramenait à NY au plus vite pour la conduire dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville. Le lendemain, Castle alla les chercher à l'aéroport et les conduisit à Bellevue. Quelques heures après, ils apprenaient que leur fille avait la mononucléose et qu'elle devrait donc rester au lit un bon moment avec un bon gros traitement. Elle pouvait bien sur rentrer chez elle, la guérison n'y serait que meilleure. Sur le chemin du retour, il déposa Meredith à son hôtel, elle le prévint qu'elle repasserait rapidement. Une fois rentré, il coucha sa fille qui s'endormi rapidement et expliqua la situation à Beckett et Martha. A peine avait-il fini ses explications, que la sonnette retentit. Martha ouvrit la porte sur une Meredith chargée comme un bourricot. Kate perdit son sourire, désormais habituel, quand elle vit l'ex-femme de son compagnon et en l'entendant annoncer la nouvelle :

« Me- Rick, je viens vivre ici pour prendre soin de notre fille. Aides-moi avec mes affaires s'il te plait. »

L'écrivain se leva, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe. Quand à Meredith, elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Kate.

« Me- Oh ! Bonjour détective Beckett, que faites vous ici de si bonne heure ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

B- (elle pensa : mon séjour tranquille chez MON écrivain) Non, Castle m'héberge car mon immeuble a subit un gazage contre les cafards et les souris.

Me- Répugnant ! Bref, si la chambre d'amis est prise, je dormirais avec Rick !

B- En faite, elle est libre, JE dors avec RICK !

Me- Ah ! Vous êtes ensemble. Tant pis, je me contenterai de la chambre d'amis. »

Elle monta poser le reste de ses affaires. Quand Castle redescendit, il trouva sa muse en train de bouder.

« C- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

B- A part le fait que ton ex-femme vient d'emménager ici pour une durée indéterminée et qu'elle compte te mettre la main dessus même si elle est au courant pour nous, tout vas pour le mieux !

C- Miss Beckett, seriez-vous jalouse ?

B- Non, juste possessive. En plus, je m'inquiète pour ta fille, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée que sa mère soit là.

C- Je sais. Viens là. »

Il ouvrit les bras, elle s'y logea immédiatement. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge fasse exploser leur bulle de calme.

« Me- Chaton, tu me prête ton portable ? Le mien n'a plu de batterie, il faut que je prévienne mon agent.

C- Arrêtes de m'appeler « chaton » !

Me- Calme toi ch…Rick, je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi.

C- Oui et je déteste ça ! Quand à mon portable, je ne te fais pas confiance, tu vas fouiller partout. Prends le fixe !

Me- Bon ok. »

Pendant que Meredith téléphonait, Kate alla se préparer. Mais son portable sonna.

« B- Beckett.

L- Hey girlfriend !

B- Salut Lanie, ça va ?

L- Bien, bien. Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours ok pour notre soirée fille ?

B- Oh mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Je ne suis pas chez moi, l'immeuble a subi un gazage.

L- T'es où alors ? Attends, je sais ! Chez writer-boy !

B- Man Lanie, Man ! Et oui je suis chez lui.

L- Vous allez pouvoir en profiter !

B- Pas vraiment…

L- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était la semaine où Martha faisait la tournée de sa nouvelle pièce et Alexis devait être à Paris avec sa mère.

B- Et bien, Alexis est malade. Sa mère s'est installée au loft pour s'en occuper et Martha ne part que demain.

L- Oh ! Je suis désolée, sweetheart.

B- Pas autant que moi. Bref, Rick me fait signe de te dire de passer diner au loft si tu veux.

L- J'en serai ravie. J'amènerai Javi' histoire que ton writer-man se sente moins seul avec toutes ses femmes chez lui.

B- Ok ! Alors à ce soir, 20h.

L- Salut !

Le reste de la journée se passa très vite, un nouveau meurtre avait été commit. Ils avaient tous commencé à enquêter pendant que Meredith était restée au loft pour surveiller Alexis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit, même si Rick se doutait qu'elle n'était pas restée enfermée seule toute la journée. Vers 19h, chacun rentra chez soi pour se préparer pour la soirée. Castle commanda des pizzas car il n'avait pas le temps ni le courage de cuisiner. La soirée fut bonne sauf pour l'ex-femme de l'écrivain car les flics et la légiste n'avaient parlé que de boulot. Elle monta vite se coucher. L'ambiance fut tout de suite plus détendue. De son côté, Meredith mit un plan en œuvre. Elle avait remarqué que son « chaton » rentrait du travail toujours une heure avant sa muse. Elle en profiterait donc pour lui mettre la main dessus. Le lendemain, alors que Rick et la flic étaient partis au precint, elle sortie faire quelques achats. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à tout préparer. Elle se vêtit d'une nuisette noire transparent. Elle étala un tapis de pétales de roses rouges sur le sol, derrière le canapé pour lui faire la surprise. Elle enleva les épines d'une rose blanche et la prit entre ses lèvres. Elle s'allongea derrière le canapé, sur les fleurs, attendant son futur ex-ex-mari. Au bout d'à peine 5 minutes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand fracas. Meredith se cacha bien derrière le canapé pour voir se qu'il se passait. Elle aurait peut-être du éviter. Elle vit l'écrivain se faire plaquer violemment contre la porte d'entrée. La flic, qui était rentrée avec lui, lui dévorait les lèvres.

« B- Riiiiick ! »

Meredith se tassa un peu plus et ferma les yeux en voyant que les deux amants commençaient à se déshabiller. Malheureusement, elle perçut les sons. Et surtout le dernier cri de la détective qui hurlait enfin les 3 mots que l'écrivain attenndait.

« B- Riiick, JE T'AIME ! »

Meredith explosa en sanglots silencieux en entendant la réponse de l'homme.

« C- Moi aussi je t'aime Kate. Always ! »

Sadique moi ? hahahahahaha Oui !


End file.
